


The Teddy Bear She Wants

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, almost everything is implied so it could be gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot isn't used to helping anyone like this. He'd rather kill something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teddy Bear She Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: [_Leverage, Parker+/Eliot, +/Hardison, They know something's really wrong when Parker wants to cuddle_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/530047.html?thread=75999359#t75999359)
> 
> There was already a fill for this. I liked it. It is probably better than mine, but I wanted to try, too, though I wanted it without Hardison. 
> 
> I was rewatching Leverage and unable to stop myself from looking for more prompts and still trying to find the pieces for the 5 + 1 fic I promised to do, so when I found a prompt I liked and could jump into instead of the ones that haven't gotten past a couple lines, I went for it.
> 
> It might have been better if I hadn't, though, because I'm not sure I can write Eliot.

* * *

“I'm not your damn teddy bear,” Eliot growled, not sure when he'd grown an extra limb that most of the time was a separate person, one that had no business being in his lap. She hadn't moved in hours, hadn't been far from him in days. He was getting damn sick of it, too.

“I know you're not a teddy bear,” she said in a voice that bothered him. Her voice was distant, like she'd checked out more than usual. “You're good to hold, though. Strong. Safe.”

Two minutes ago, he'd been ready to shove Parker off and find some place he could duct tape her to so that she'd stay there for a change, but he should have seen this for what it was. She was _cuddling_ with him. Damn it.

He had to hold back his anger as he lifted up her chin, getting her to look at him. “Who do I need to kill, Parker?”

“No one.”

He shook his head. He wasn't about to let this slide. They were gonna pay. “Someone hurts you—”

“No one,” she repeated. She held his gaze, and he knew she'd already dealt with them in her way. Good for her. Not so much for him. He wanted to hurt someone for hurting her. “You don't have to kill anyone.”

“I would have helped. You know that.”

“You _are_ helping,” she said. He grunted, not thinking much of this kind of help, but hell, if it was all he got, he'd take it. He slipped his arm around her, and she settled in against his chest with something that could have been a purr. If it were Sophie, he'd have figured she'd just played him. It was Parker, though. She was sincere even if she wasn't sane.

And she needed him.

He'd rather hurt something, but he'd stay as long as she needed him.


End file.
